Diana
right = W skrócie = =Wstęp= ''Postanowiłem zresetować całą fabułę więc opowiadam: "Diana" tajemnicza osoba wypełniająca zadania dla ludzi jak i demonów. Inni mówią, że jest wspaniała, a inni wręcz przeciwnie. Jej machitowy kolor włosów jest powszechnie znany wśród jej najbliższych klientów. Jednak posiada ona przeciwnika, który prowadzi firmę "Wish", która również posiada demony wypełniające polecenia. Pewnego dnia trafia na pewnego osobnika, który odkrywa jej tożsamość całkowicie przypadkowo. Zszokowana dziewczyna nie wie co ma robić, lecz zawiera z chłopakiem układ. Musi mu służyć cały czas, inaczej wyda jej tożsamość szefowi wrogiej firmy, którego jest synem. Jak to się potoczy? Dowiedz się! '' =Powieść= Był ósmy dzień września. Słońce poczęło chować się za wierzchołkami gór, jakby chciało uciec przez światem, tak aby nikt go nie ujrzał, jak by się wstydziło. Pojedyńcze światła zaczęły się tlić, w niektórych mieszkaniach, by rozświetlić noc ciemną i nieprzyjazną. Porwisty wiatr miotał jeszcze nie zdjętym praniem, bezdomne koty udawały się na polowanie, aby zorganizować sobie syty posiłek, a w oddali słychać było wycie syren policyjnych samochodów, które kolejnego wieczoru nadawały sygnał, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego. Działo się to wszystko w sercu Nowego Jorku, jednego z największych miast Stanów Zjednoczonych, a wszystkie te zdarzenia były dla jego mieszkańców codziennością. - Co dzisiaj oglądamy? - Zapytała dziewczyna cicho siedząc na kanapie. Widać było, że jest znudzona spokojnym wieczorem. Czarny kot spojrzał na nią czerwonymi ślepiami po czym usiadł jej na kolanach pomrukując, rozłożył się na nich jak na miękkim łożu i ani ruszył się stamtąd odejść, machitowowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Oczekiwała jeszcze chwilę głosu, który miał wydobyć się z kuchni i zadecydować jaki film wybiorą na sobotni seans. - To mam wybrać, czy czekać aż łaskawie mi odpowiesz? - Spytała po raz kolejny, ale dalej nie usłyszała żadnego szmeru oprócz cichego pomrukiwania kota. Ciężko westchnęła po czym wyciągnęła rękę na szklany stół gdzie mieściły się trzy kasety DVD, każdy z filmów miał dziwny tytuł, co można było wywnioskować po wyrazie twarzy bohaterki podczas ich oglądania. - Oglądamy dzisiaj trzecią część "Krwawych wspomnień"! Hej, czy ty palisz?! - Zerwała się natychmiast z kanapy, co poskutkowało upadnięciem jej pupila na podłogę, a po tym zamienienie jego postaci w człowieczą. Z pomieszczenia obok wyszedł twór smoka szafirowego oraz amestytowego, jego zbroja była w odcieniu topazu, a w nocnej lampce skrzyła się jak nowo oszlifowany brylant. - Może palę, może nie. Jak tak to moja sprawa, i nie powinna się Panna w to wtrącać Panno Antigone. - Odparł, po czym wyrzucił niedopałek do kosza na śmieci. - Chętnie z Panną obejrzę trzecią część "Krwawych wspomnień", jeżeli nie będzie Panienka wrzeszczeć jak tydzień temu. Tutaj nad dziewczyną pojawiła się chmura deszczowa, co zwiastowało przybycie Dalii, osobowości władającej nad pogodą, jednak przypuszczenia okazały się złudne, ponieważ szybko przeszedł jej zły humor. - Dracanie, mówiłam Ci abyś zwracał się do mnie "Diana" nie "Antigone", przecież mojego ojca tutaj nie ma. - Powiedziała istota o fioletowych oczach po czym z powrotem usadowiła się na siedzisku. - A teraz nie gdacz, bo jajko zniesiesz! Później o tym porozmawiamy, a teraz siadaj, musimy to wreszcie obejrzeć, kiedy mam czas. Wojownik w zbroi Albendanii, który zwał się Dracan usiadł obok dziewczyny, która aż wierciła się z podniecenia. Kiedy machitowowłosa włączyła telewizor przyleciały czarne kruki, ona ciężko westchnęła i podeszła do okna i chwyciła dokument przypieczętowany literą : "N", po czym odgoniła ptaszyska. - Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem jak dostojnej pieczęci. - Powiedział twór dwóch przeciwieństw. - Od kogo przyszło zlecenie, a do tego przysłane krukami? Dziewczyna szybko prześledziła tekst wzrokiem. po czym westchnęła kładąc papier na stole. - Dzisiaj muszę wykonać zlecenie dla jednej z wyższych rang, ty jeszcze skocz po chipsy czy coś. - Odparła po czym włożyła na głowę czarny kaptur. - Panna Nalva jak zawsze optymistycznie nastawiona do życia. - Odparł Dracan. - Urodę maskującą jestem godzien dostać? Dziewczyna szybkim krokiem ubierając jeden z butów na nogę podeszła do półki z flakonikami, w których pływały zielone płyny, postawiła wszystkie trzy na blacie stołu kuchennego. - Przystojny prawnik, uwodzicielski sponsor akcji ratowania lasów deszczowych, czy wyluzowany ratownik? - Spytała zakładając drugi but na nogę. - Prawnik. - Odpowiedział wlewając do kubka trochę ugotowanej wody i kroplę zielonego specyfiku. - Tylko nie przedawkuj, bo znowu zamienisz się w coś, czego nie będę chciała tutaj zobaczyć. - Odparła. - Zmiatam! Wtedy machitowowłosa usiadła na framudze okna, a kot, o którym wcześniej wspomniano przemienił się w postać blisko przypominającą człowieka, i usiadł na kanapie, jednak wydawało mu się, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. - Na pewno sobie poradzisz? Ta pieczęć wyglądała dziwnie. - Powiedział człowieko - podobny stwór. - Hej, będzie dobrze, a jak wykonam to zlecenie to może będzie nawet nas stać na odmalowanie tego mieszkania. - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Wierzysz w wesołe zakończenia? - zapytał. - Jasne. - Odparła pewnie, ale kiedy chłopak chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze nie zdążył, ponieważ w oknie pozostały tylko firanki, które tańczyły na wietrze. Ostatnim po niej śladem było jak zawsze pozostawienie dokumentu na szklanym stole, co było cechą zawziętą z Inez. Hej! Mam nadzieję, że tak bardzo was nie przynudziłem. Następną część wstawię jutro, czyli wiadomo, że największą aktywność będę przejawiał w weekendy. Do zobaczenia w kolejnej części! Azumarill przezywany Azumą. Kiedy Diana trafiła do mieszkania zleceniodawcy było już bardzo późno. Stały przed nią ogromne, sięgające trzech metrów drzwi wykonane z klonu, były pomalowane na kolor czarny. Postanowiła zapukać do drzwi, a wtedy przeszła całkowitą zmianę osobowości, a tą osobowości była Nalva, czyli nieśmiały i niewidzialny charakter. Gdyby można było ujrzeć twarz dziewczyny wydawała by się ona pełna niepokoju i lęku. Po paru chwilach drzwi uchyliły się, a nieśmiała osobowość powoli weszła do środka i zaczęła się rozglądać. Znajdowała się w tej chwili na korytarzu, który miał ściany w kolorze szmaragdowym, a podłoga w odcieniu sadzy. Nieopodal obrazu przedstawiającego młodego mężczyznę z kapeluszu z piórem stał wieszak. Dziewczyna zdjęła płaszcz i powiesiła go na wieszaku, lecz zostawiła górną jego część, czyli kaptur wraz z osłoną do nosa. Dziewczyna zaczęła iść do przodu przez korytarz aż dotarła do salonu, porozglądała się po pokoju, lecz nikogo tam nie znalazła, ale kiedy miała zrezygnować ktoś odezwał się do niej. - Jednak przyszłaś! Spóźniać się aż dziesięć minut to nie ładnie! - Usłyszała głos, którego się zlękła, cofnęła się o trzy kroki po czym nasłuchiwała dalej odgłosu, który wydobywał się zza kanapy - Córka jednego z ocalałych demonów czystej krwi boi się podejść do swojego zleceniodawcy? Śmieszne! Podejdź tu czym prędzej inaczej odwołam polecenie. Diana zdecydowała się podejść, weszła po pięciu stopniach na podest, na którym mieściło się parę fotelów i siedzisko, zza którego wydobywał się monolog. Kiedy stanęła przed kanapą zamknęła oczy, lecz nie było tego widać na twarzy nieśmiałej osobowości. Po paru chwilach usłyszała głos ponownie: - Moc niewidzialności? Bardzo rzadko spotykam się z takimi typami demonów, które ze swój mechanizm obronny używają tego sposobu. Otwórz oczy, przecież nie odgryzę Ci łba tak bez przyczyny. - Powiedział zleceniodawca, więc Nalva wypełniła jego polecenie. Przed nią siedział wysoki na pół metra karzeł z czerwonymi włosami, oraz ciemnymi oczami. Lękliwy charakter zdziwił się dość, ale niski osobnik nic sobie z tego nie robił. - Moje polecenie jest bardzo proste, a polega ono na... - Tutaj akurat przerwał, ponieważ ktoś wszedł do pokoju, niczego nie podejrzewając, natomiast kiedy ujrzał nieśmiałą osobowość wraz z karłem uniósł jedną brew. - Znowu wezwałeś demona po to by mnie wykończyć? - Spytał chłopak, który przed chwilą wszedł. - Aż tak bardzo nienawidzisz swojego właściciela? Czerwonowłosy zamilknął, a białowłosy jegomość zbliżył się do dziewczyny i przyglądnął się jej. - Ale jak i tak tutaj jesteś to powinnaś wykonać jakieś zlecenie, czy posiadasz jakikolwiek artefakt? - Spytał chłopak. - N-nie Proszę Pana... - Odparła lękliwa osobowość. - Jedyne co na razie posiadam to zdolność mechanizmu obronnego. - Czyli całkowicie pusta jak inne demony, podróbka innych córek Irvin'a. - Powiedział karzeł po czym zeskoczył z siedziska. - Zamilcz. - Odparł oschle właściciel niesfornego karła. Jednak Diana nie poddała się, urażona przemieniła się w Antigone, która nie znała litości. Ukazała się wtedy twarz mordercy, z czerwonymi ślepiami i machitowymi włosami, chwyciła bezkarnie niewielkiego sługę i przygwoździła go do ściany. - Jak śmiesz obrażać córkę jedyną córkę Irvin'a, głupcze?! Nie zaznasz litości u rodu Evest! - Wrzasnęła wściekła, a wpatrzony w zamieszanie białowłosy nie mógł się ruszyć. Dziewczyna chciała wbić w niego czarne szpony, które były cechą bojową u Antigone, lecz kiedy miała to zrobić, białowłosy zagrodził jej drogę do niskiego stworzenia i potraktował ją zaklęciem zniszczenia ukazując przy tym swoje cztery pary skrzydeł. Dziewczyna pod postacią agresywnej osobowości uderzyła w ścianę i natychmiastowo przemieniła się w swoją pospolitą postać. Karzeł schował się pod kanapą, a zdyszany demon większej rangi obserwował ją uważnie. - Evest? - Spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież Evest to zakazany ród. - Ukrywają się pod nazwą "Blackburn". - Odparła, a wtedy jej chusta upadła nieopodal jej ujawniając ją całkowicie. - Dalia Inez Antigone Nalva Astarot Evest... Pięć zaklętych osobowości, jedyna osoba posiadająca urodę maskującą oraz dwie pary skrzydeł, którym cechował się zakazany ród. - Szepnął. - A ty skąd to wszystko wiesz? - Spytała dziewczyna z powrotem zakładając swój kaptur na głowę. Chłopak nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale schował wszystkie cztery pary skrzydeł i usiadł na jednym z foteli. - Dacie mi wreszcie komponować w spokoju? Jutro mam bawić doczesnych na koncercie, a tu mój sługa wzywa jednego demona, który okazuje się być jedyną córką założyciciela zakazanego rodu. - Powiedział podpierając głowę na dłoni. - Pytam się ponownie skąd to wszystko wiesz?! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Nazywam się Lysander. - Powiedział białowłosy. - Lysander Issacson, jedyny syn Andersa, ostatniego krewnego Lucyfera. Diana otworzyła szeroko oczy i chciała czym prędzej rzucić się w pogoń, lecz kiedy chciała wyskoczyć przez okna syn Andersa wciągnął ją do środka. - Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy z chęcią poinformuję ojca , że przez "przypadek" natrafiłem na córkę Irvin'a, a ty będziesz świadkiem tego jak to robię, ale... - Tutaj urwał słowa, lecz dziewczyna dalej wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. - Ale co? - Spytała powoli drżąc. - Ale zaproponuję Ci pewny układ. Jeżeli nie chcesz abym zaalarmował całemu Piekłu, że Irvin jeszcze żyje to musisz poddać mi się, i zostać sługą. - Dokończył z obojętnością. - Nigdy! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Spokojnie, nie krzycz, bo sąsiadów obudzisz, a pani Smith jest naprawdę uciążliwa. - Odparł. - Nie będziesz wyglądała jak on, będziesz wypełniała dla mnie polecenia, ale oczywiście bez jakiegokolwiek kosztu. - Mam inne wyjście? - Spytała. - Odmówienie mi i słuchanie jak obwieszczam całemu Piekłu, że spotkałem córkę zakazanego rodu. - Odparł spokojnie. - Biorę tą robotę, dawaj numer. - Powiedziała po czym wyciągnęła rękę na wprost białowłosego. - Nie posiadam telefonu komórkowego, ale mogę zastosować inny środek komunikacji. - Powiedział, a wtedy obok niej pojawił się Dracan, który nie był zdziwiony pobytem u syna Andersa. - Dobrze Panno Astarot, co tym razem Panna przeskrobała? - Spytał obojętnie. - Będziesz jej komunikatorem, przez Ciebie będę dostarczane informacje czego potrzebuję. - Odparł chłopak z zamiłowaniem do ubiorów wiktoriańskich. - Zgadzam się na wszystkie Pana polecenia. - Odparł wojownik w zbroi Albedanii po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w swoim ekwipunku. - Nie mów mi, że chcesz zapalić... - Powiedziała dziewczyna nadzwyczaj spokojnie. - Mówiłem już Panience, że to moja sprawa i nie powinno to Panienki obchodzić, Panno Dalio. - Odpowiedział Dracan zuchwale. Z czasem wszystko powróciło do normy, Lysander, jedyny syn Andersa pożegnał dwójkę gości, a kiedy wyszli z budynku Diana była tak wściekła, że omal nie połamała nieopodal stojącego słupu telefonicznego. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało i w jaki sposób, chciała jedynie aby wszystko się zakończyło jak najszybciej. Dzień dobry! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, a dość długo nad tym siedziałem. Piszcie mi czy mam jakieś błędy ortograficzne lub interpunkcyjne, ponieważ jestem bardzo ciekaw jak z moim charakterem pisma. Do zobaczenia w następnej części, cześć! Dzień dziesiątego września zapowiadał się pięknie oraz słonecznie. Na parapecie siedział czarny kot, który podziwiał swoje odbicie w szybie. Twór smoka szafirowego oraz amestytowego dopijał niedopitą herbatę z poprzedniego wieczoru i ani myślał tego dnia wyjść do doczesnych. Pięć zaklętych osobowości pogrążonych w śnie po zarwanej nocy leżało na łóżku, które mieściło się pod kominkiem. Wybiła godzina dziewiąta rano, a wojownik Albedanii podniósł się z fotela i usiadł obok Diany wydając z siebie głuchy dźwięk ciężkiej zbroi. Córka Irvin ' a ani drgnęła, jedynie odwróciła się w lewą stronę zahaczając przy tym rękawem szarego swetra o prześcieradło, które podczas snu z siebie skopała. Twór smoków począł się jej przyglądać, bo od samego rana jej nowy zleceniodawca kazał ją zbudzić, ponieważ przez Dracana przekazywane były dla niej polecenia. Kot, który od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w szybę wyruszył na polowanie na okoliczne gołębie, ale poskutkowało to dla niego utknięciem między sznurkami z wyschniętym praniem. Demon w smoczej zbroi zaczął lekko szturchać dziewczynę aby raczyła podnieść się z materaca i zebrać się w kupę. - Panienko Dalio, Panienko Dalio... Późno już, a panicz Lysander przysłał nowe misje. - Mówił cicho Dracan trząsając pięcioma zaklętymi osobowościami, ale na to dziewczyna zakryła głowę poduszką. - Jak jest taki do przodu to niech sam je zrobi, jest w końcu demonem wyższej rangi, a ja jedynie strażnikiem Bramy Chaosu. - Odparła Diana z powrotem zasypiając. - Ale proszę Panienki nie wypada, w końcu panienki los zależy od poleceń syna Andersa, to on zna informacje na nasz temat i w każdej chwili możemy przestać na niego liczyć. - Kontynuował twór smoka szafirowego i amestytowego. Dziewczyna ciężko wzdychając podniosła się z materaca. Ubrana w niebieska flanelową koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami skierowała się w stronę łazienki przy tym rzucając do swojego partnera: - I tak Cię nie znoszę! - Ja panienkę też kocham! - Odkrzyknął Dracan zdejmując kota wraz z praniem. Czerwone ślepia kota powędrowały na wojownika Albedanii, który obojętnie wykonywał swoje polecenia. Czarana bestia syknęła na niego u uciekła nosząc na sobie szary stanik córki Irvin'a. - Waszyngton, ty to masz upodobania... - Szepnął twór smoków składając ubrania, które później wkładał do szafki. Mały Szatan z pazurami zamieniony w człowieka zdjął w głowy część bielizny i przerzucił ją Dracanowi przez ramię klepiąc je przy okazji z uśmiechem pełnym współczucia. Wojownik w smoczej zbroi odwzajemnił go rzucając przy tym w przyjaciela mokrą koszulą, na co on syknął jak kot i spłoszony wbiegł do salonu. Demon uśmiechnął się, a wtedy z łazienki wybiegła dziewczyna o fioletowych oczach zabierając z ramienia partnera czarny sweter, oraz długi zapinany płaszcz. - Mogłeś go jeszcze wyprasować. - Rzuciła zapinając ubranie, a procesory Dracana zrobiły się zielone co oznaczało u niego spojrzenie pełne niezrozumienia. - Niech panienka nie zapomni o tym aby odwiedzić Arianę, czeka na panienkę od samego rana i chce porozmawiać o nowym zleceniodawcy. - Odparł wyjmując żelazko demon w zbroi smoka. - Jeszcze ona... - Westchnęła machitowowłosa. - Do tego jeszcze syn Andersa. On jest naprawdę upierdliwy. Procesory Dracana zaświeciły się na żółto zwiastując jego uniesioną brew, a w tym samym czasie wszystkie osobowości dyskutowały o polityce oraz innego typu poważnych sprawach, a nawet Nalva bardzo aktywnie w tym uczestniczyła. Diana chwyciła torebkę oraz telefon. - Pamiętaj żeby wypożyczyć czwartą część "Krwawych wspomnień", urodę maskującą masz na stole w kuchni. - Powiedziała dziewczyna. - Kocham! Buziaki! Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a procesory tworu smoka brylantowego oraz amestytowego zaświeciły się za różowo, co zwiastowało jego codzienność, czyli niespełnioną miłość bez wzajemności. (Jakież to życie jest brutalne...) Tym razem zmiana osobowości wypadła na Astarot, postać nieco przygnębioną, ale w swój sposób bardzo urzekającą. Pięć zaklętych osobowości przemierzając ulice Nowego Jorku zastanawiało się nad zleceniem Lysandera. Kiedy dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami z numerem 957 otworzyły się one same, Diana zostawiła płaszcz na wieszaku po czym usiadła na czarnym fotelu oczekując zleceniodawcy. Po paru chwilach do pokoju wszedł białowłosy a za nim jego karłowaty sługa. Syn Andersa usadowił się na siedzisku i spojrzał na dziewczynę z góry od dołu. - Tym razem wypadło na waleta? - Spytał chłopak opierając brodę na ręce. - Tak, sir. - Odparła postać małomówna. - Jakież to zlecenie mam dla Pana wykonać? - Mam dla Ciebie zadanie aby schwytać seryjnego mordercę demonów. - Odparł chłopak. Dziewczyna z uwagą słuchała tego co mówi mu zleceniodawca, cały plan potrzebował wszystkich jej osobowości wraz z tworem smoka amestytowego i szafirowego, kota z Białego Domu oraz Ariany. Kiedy dziewczyna odeszła z mieszkania przeszła do swojej pierwotnej postaci i zmierzyła do Ariany, swojej kuzynki aby pomówić o Lysanderze. Nie zastała ona dziewczyny w domu, ale w ogrodzie siedząca przy stole z gotową herbatą i uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co ty taka wesoła? - Spytało pięć zaklętych osobowości, a Ariana uśmiechnęła się jeszcze serdeczniej nalewając jej herbaty. - Cieszę się z tego, że znalazłaś kogoś dla siebie. - Odparła dziewczyna, a Diana wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Co proszę? Za dużo herbatki, naprawdę... - Tam skąd pochodzimy nie możemy z nikim współżyć. - Odpowiedziała kuzynka. - Dlatego chcę życzyć Ci kogoś takiego abyś mogła wziąć z nim ślub i stworzyć swoją własną bajkę! A syn Andersa jest idealnym przykładem. - Dlaczego akurat on? - Spytała córka Irvin'a głupio się uśmiechając. - Popatrz. - Tutaj Ariana posunęła się z krzesłem bliżej do Diany. - Lysander jest serdeczny, kurturalny, uczciwy, sprawiedliwy, odważny oraz potężny, i spójrz na jego oczy! Tutaj kuzynka westchnęła rozmarzona, a Diana złapała się za skronie. - Wiesz co? To nie moja bajka, a w dodatku już kogoś mam. - Odpowiedziała machitowowłosa, a kuzynka aż podskoczyła z podniecenia. - Ojej, kto to? Kto to? Kim jest? - Spytała. - No, em... To jest... Mój sługa! Tak! - Odparła dziewczyna głupio się uśmiechając. - Waszyngton? Kot z Białego Domu? To życzę wam szczęścia! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie ze sobą w dużej zażyłości. - I dlatego miałam wychodzić! Musze się z nim spotkać! Narazie! - Odkrzyknęła Diana łapiąc w pospiechu swoją torebkę. - Pa! Ariana nawet nie zdążyła się z nią pożegnać, ponieważ aż tak szybko uciekała z jej posiadłości. Tego dnia pięć osobowości najadło się wstydu jak mało co! Biedna Diana. Cześć i czołem! To już kolejna część i jestem z niej bardzo zadowolony, nie wiem jak wy. Gorąco zachęcam do głosowania i pisania komentarzy! Pozdrowionka, cześć! Noc z dziesiątego na jedenastego września miała być bardzo ważnym wydarzeniem da syna Andersa, bowiem Diana wraz ze swoją brygadą miała wyruszyć na schwytanie znanego mordercy demonów: czyli tego co lubił ucinać im głowy, a jego konkretnego przezwiska nie znał nikt. Plan miał być prosty: Lysander aby odciągnąć wszystkich od uliczki, w której miała znajdować się baza wypadowa "głównego celu" miał dać koncert w pobliskim parku, oczywiście bez jakiejkolwiek ceny by ludzie tam przechodzący skupiali się na jego występie, a nie na podejrzanym zaułku. Wojownik z zbroi Albedanii miał stać i pilnować czy nikt przypadkowo nie włóczy się w około drzwi, w których miała odbyć się misja. Waszyngton - kot z białego domu miał niezbyt przyjemne zdanie, musiał udać się do tunelu wentylacyjnego by lepiej słyszeć rozmowę o następnym celu zabójcy. Ariana, kuzynka Diany była ostatnim kołem ratunku czyli zatrzymaniem czasu lub jego cofnięciem. Głównym operatorem dźwięku, czyli porozumiewania się oraz monitorowania całego obiektu miał zajmować się Armin, znajomy z Liceum Lysandera. Za całą akcję demon wyższej rangi miał mu zapłacić dużą sumę pieniędzy. Po wizycie u z syna Andersa Diana wróciła do domu piechotą, było w pół do piątej. Kiedy drzwi domu się otworzyły dziewczyna ujrzała Dracana bazgrolącego na kartce papieru pod postacią przystojnego prawnika, a płyta DVD z czwartą częścią "Krwawych Wspomnień" już od dawna leżała na blacie szklanego stołu. Kiedy pięć zaklętych osobistości położyło czarny, zapinany płaszcz na fioletowym fotelu twór smoka ametystowego i szafirowego zerwał się i chowając kartkę do płaszcza upadł krzesłem do tyłu na co Waszyngton w fioletowym dresie buchnął śmiechem, a Diana zachichotała. - Tylko następnym razem nie postaraj się dostać zawału. - Zachichotała machitowowłosa. - Co ciekawego tam tworzysz? Dracan głupio uśmiechnął się po zmiętosił kartkę papieru i trzymając ją w ręce udawał głupiego. - Nic, panienko. - Odparł. - Czwarta część "Krwawych Wspomnień" została wypożyczona, a ja dostałem instrukcję od Panicza Lysandera. - To dobrze. - Powiedziała dziewczyna podchodząc bliżej do swojego partnera, że była przed jego oczyma. - Pokaż. W tej chwili uroda maskująca Dracana upłynęła i ponownie zamienił się w giganta w zbroi Albedanii, jego procesory były całkowicie pomarańczowe co oznaczało, że jest strasznie zawstydzony. Starał się to ukryć, ale dziewczyna spoglądała w jego górną część "hełmu" i oczekiwała pokazania dzieła sztuki, które zrobił. On odszedł od niej na pięć kroków i kątem oka spojrzał na leżącego na kanapie Waszyngtona, który oglądał popołudniowe wiadomości. Córka Irvina ponownie podeszła na taką samą odległość co wcześniej i zaczęła literować: - Pokaż mi to co narysowałeś. - Powiedziała po czym zaczęła miotać się z Dracanem, który trzymał w lewej ręce swój szkic. - Niech panienka wybaczy, ale to mój prywatny rysunek i nie powinna panienka go oglądać. - Odparł wojownik w zbroi Albedanii po czym odepchnął pięć zaklętych osobowości od siebie, ale lekko by jego "Pani" nie stała się krzywda. Po tej chwili Diana zaszarżowała na Dracana, który pod jej ciężarem poślizgnął się na wczorajszej gazecie i wylądował z hukiem na podłodze na co czarny kot zaczął się głośno śmiać. Wtedy jego procesory zmieniły się na nie widziany dotąd kolor czyli mocny róż, co zwiastowało wszystko na raz. Dziewczyna przechwyciła obrazek i obejrzała go ze wszystkich stron, uśmiechnęła się i zeszła z tworu smoka amestytowego i szafirowego. - Zboczeniec. - Powiedziała po czym zaczęła iść w stronę regału z albumami. - Niech panienka tego nie ogląda! Panienko Dianoooo... - Tutaj akurat zaczął podnosić się z ziemi i iść w stronę dziewczyny, ale powstrzymał się. - Masz szczęście, że ładnie rysujesz, bo stłukła bym Cię na kwaśne jabłko. - W tej chwili wsadziła rysunek Dracana do jej prywatnego albumu. - Słucham? Nie zostanę wysłany do Albedanii? - Spytał dalej z różowymi procesorami wojownik w zbroi Albedanii. - Nie. Tutaj Waszyngton zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej i usiadł przy blacie stołu kuchennego. - Jestem głodny. - Rzucił obojętnie. - Zróbmy kolację. Wszyscy razem. Każdy kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. W czasie przygotowywania kolacji kłócili się co na nią zrobią, ale w końcu poszli na kompromis, że zrobią pizzę. Kiedy skończyli to kuchnia wyglądała jak pobojowisko, ale wszystkim bardzo smakowała ich wspólna wieczerza. Przy jedzeniu obejrzeli całą instrukcję od Lysandera po czym zaczęli się zbierać. Wszyscy o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem zjawili się za kulisami sceny, na którym miał odbyć się koncert syna Andersa gdzie zastali siedzącego przy czterech monitorach Armina ze słuchawkami na uszach oraz gotowymi głośnikami i małymi kamerami i całym sprzętem. Lysander uśmiechnął się. - Witamy na pierwszym spotkaniu. Mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy obejrzeli instrukcję, ale jeszcze sobie ją przypomnimy. - Zaczął syn Andersa. - Na koncercie zgromadzi się około półtora tysiąca osób, a on sam będzie trwał trzy godziny, aż do pierwszej w nocy. Będę miał dwie przerwy pięciominutowe oraz jedną piętnastominutową,a w tym czasie będziemy mogli się kontaktować. Musicie pamiętać, że Armin zawsze jest do dyspozycji, więc zgłaszajcie się do niego, do mnie tylko przypadkach nadzwyczajnych, i pamiętajcie mamy tylko trzy godziny! Dracanie pamiętaj osłonie, a ty Ariano o plecach. Macie przechwycić tego co zabija naszych! Nie miejcie litości. - Tutaj uśmiechnął się ponownie i zaczął kierować na scenę gdzie miała być próba mikrofonów, pierwsi ludzie zaczęli się już schodzić. - Zakładajcie kamery i mikrofony. - Powiedział czarnowłosy regulując nagłośnienie. - Macie piętnaście minut by zająć swoje pozycje i się zgłosić, cały czas jestem do dyspozycji, więc zgłaszajcie się kiedy chcecie. Powodzenia. Każdy ubrał mikrofon i ukrył gdzieś kamerę. Waszyngton wyruszył jako pierwszy, a za nim Ariana, ostatni mieli być Dracan i Diana. Po pewnym czasie wszyscy znajdowali się na swoich pozycjach, twór smoka szafirowego oraz amestytowego dopuścił czarnego kota do wentylacji, a Dianę wpuścił do budynku. - Waszyngton, jesteś w wentylacji? - zapytał głoś z głośnika. - Twoja kamera jest strasznie źle uregulowana, słabo wszystko widać. - Jestem. Nie martw się, jakoś sobie poradzimy. - Odparł Mały Szatan. - Ariana? - ponownie wydobył się głos Armina. - Jestem, kochanie! Wszystko jest ładnie! - Odparła dziewczyna bardzo wesoło, a Armin złapał się za skronie. - Dracan. Diana? Wszystko jest na miejscu? - Spytał po raz ostatni. - Oczywiście, paniczu. - Odparł wojownik w zbroi Albedanii. - Jest okej. - Dało się słyszeć głos Antigone. Tutaj czarnowłosy zamilknął i uśmiechnął się po czym spojrzał na wszystkie cztery monitory, a po tym na scenę gdzie Syn Andersa już wychodził na scenę. Dziewczyny z chórku przyodziane w stroje wiktoriańskie oczekiwały wokalisty, który miał rozpocząć całe show. Wszystko działało zgodnie z planem. Po piętnastu minutach można było usłyszeć głośny huk u Waszyngtona jakby uciekał. - Waszyngton ? Co się dzieje? - Spytał spokojnie czarnowłosy spoglądając na pierwszy monitor gdzie ujrzał zamazaną wentylację. - Nic. Jedynie przyśpieszyłem, to wszystko. - Odparł czarny kot. - Słuchaj, jak coś się dzieje to mów, nie ukrywaj, że coś jest nie tak. - Powiedział Armin. - Coś mnie goni, lub za mną podąża, słyszę ciche szmery za sobą. - Jesteś w stanie stwierdzić co to jest? - Tak... To chyba... Chszbykjkasjahs... - Tutaj zacięg się urwał, nie było słyszeć już głosu Waszyngtona ani uchwycić jego kamery, czarnowłosy zaniepokoił się. - Słuchajcie. - Zaalarmował do wszystkich, z którymi miał kontakt. - Przerwało mi Waszyngtona. Nie mam z nim kontaktu, coś musiało się stać. Ten kto może go jeszcze namierzyć niech go odnajdzie, jest naszymi jedynymi uszami. Przez tą chwilę usłyszało się szmery u tworu smoka amestytowego oraz szafirowego, jednak po nich nastała cisza skupienia. Później usłyszał się szur i przerwało Dracana, a zaraz po nim Dianę, pozostała jedynie Ariana, która siedziała w kominie posiadłości. - Armin, skarbie, czy mam zatrzymać czas? - Spytała cicho nie wiedząc co ma robić. - Nie, jeszcze nie. - Powiedział czarnowłosy, a obok niego stanął już na pięciominutowej przerwie Lysander. - Jak im idzie? - Spytał pijąc w między czasie wodę, a Ariana w kamerze przygryzła wargę. - Nie mam kontaktu ze wszystkimi poza Arianą, jest źle. - Odparł chłopak, a Lysander złapał się za głowę i przejechał po swoich białych włosach. - Nie mamy wyboru. Ariano, zejdź w dół komina i sprawdź co jest na dole. Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie, a po tym usłyszało się jej krzyk. - Co się stało?! - Krzyknął Armin. - Tu jest krew... Wszędzie jest krew... - Dało się usłyszeć po czym przerwało i Arianę, Armin powoli zdjął słuchawki. - Idę tam. - Powiedział Lysander. - Tyle, pozamiatane. Zatrzymaj czas. Tutaj Armin zatrzymał czas, a dokładniej ludzi, którzy nie posiadali artefaktów, cala reszta pozostała ruchoma. Zaczęła się rzeź. Hej, hej, hej! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało! Jutro wstawię kolejną część. Pozdrowienia od Azumarlla! Syn Andersa wzbił się w powietrze ukazując swoje cztery pary skrzydeł. Nie wiedział co ma myśleć, a czas leciał nie ubłagalnie szybko. Jedynym jego wsparciem był Armin jak na razie milczący przed swoim "stanowiskiem pracy", co chwilę było słychać klikanie myszką. W ogromnych oświetleniach Nowego Jorku nie było łatwo się przemieszczać, ponieważ lepiej było się "nie wychylać" jak to określał czarnowłosy. Z daleko nie było słychać donośnych syren policyjnych, ucichły aby spokojnie usnąć w nadziei, że nic złego już nie zdarzy się tej miłej, nocnej pory. Wybiła północ, na wietrze kołysały się puste sznurki, które oczekiwały nowych ubrań do wyschnięcia już następnego dnia, a drapieżniki podejrzanej ciemnicy poczęły z wolna wyruszać na łowy. Lysander niepewny co ma ze sobą zrobić spytał Armina: - Armin, słychać mnie dobrze? Czy wszystko jest jak być powinno? - Zapytał demon z różnorodnymi tęczówkami, a po swojej wypowiedzi usłyszał ciche westchnięcie. - Lysiu, teraz gram Simsy, a w dodatku chcę wsłuchać w muzykę z trybu budowania dlatego proszę Cię, nie zawracaj mi głowy. - Odpowiedź była znacząca na co białowłosy pokręcił odruchowo głową. - Stanowczo za dużo Ci płacę... - mruknął. Dwadzieścia minut później demon wyższej rangi dotarł na dach podejrzanego budynku, który wchłonął całą jego ekipę zwiadowczą. Syn Andersa uniósł brew i zaczął macać swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu notatnika, ale nie znalazł go tam gdzie być powinien. - "A akurat mam pomysł na tytuł nowej piosenki" - pomyślał, po czym otulając się swoimi skrzydłami zjechał kominem na dół budynku. Wylądował na kupce popiołu, na co mruknął coś pod nosem i otrzepał się. W tej chwili usłyszał krzyk czarnowłosego z mikrofonu. - Armin, co się dzieje? - Spytał zaniepokojony Lysander, na co maniak gier komputerowych jakby zaszlochał. - Mojego Sima...zjadł...zjadł... zjadł... zjadł Krowokwiat! Był taki młody, a nawet nie zdążyłem utopić w basenie jego dzieci! - Wykrzyknął przewrażliwiony na punkcie gry Armin, a białowłosy przejechał po swojej czuprynie ręka zostawiając wątek bez słowa. Kiedy obejrzał się za siebie o mało włos nie dostał zawalu co mogło przydarzyć się nawet demonowi. Zobaczył niewielkiego mężczyznę, trochę mniejszego od samego siebie siedzącego na czerwonym fotelu. W okół niego stały sługi, czarne cienie w czerwonymi jak krew elementami, uśmiechały się przechylając swoje łby raz na lewo, a raz na prawo. A co najdziwniejsze było w tym, że mężczyzna miał na kolanach nieprzytomna Dianę, którą głaskał po głowie na co o mało syn Andersa nie wybuchnął ze złości. - Witaj. - Przywitał go zabijaka, a Lysander już za plecami trzymał swój artefakt. - Jak widzę przybyłeś tu po swoją hołotę. - Owszem. - Potwierdził. - Przybyłem po moją demonicę oraz pozostałych wysłanników. Tutaj ciemny charakter pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie jeszcze raz i uśmiechnął się, cztery pary skrzydeł dalej rozparte oczekiwały pojedynku lub zdradzenia gdzie mogą znajdować się jego ludzie, a jednak mylące zachowanie złego człowieka okazało się całkowicie złudne. - Wiem, że chcesz wykrzyknąć " Gdzie ich przetrzymujsz?!", lub " Co ty robisz z ta dziewczyną?!", ale sam musisz odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania. - Kontynuował mężczyzna. Brew białowłosego uniosła się jeszcze wyżej niż zwykle, chciał powiedzieć "Nie pierdol", ale jego natura mu na to nie pozwalała. - To łaskawie powiesz mi gdzie są czy będziesz mi wciskał kity? - Spytał syn Andersa składając cztery pary skrzydeł. - Tam. - Odparł pokazując na ekran gdzie ukazały się trzy sylwetki "sług". - Jak myślisz, kto padnie pierwszy? Takie to zabawne! Dracan tworząc pole ochronne stracił już połowę zbroi, a Waszyngton leżał już nieprzytomny na ziemi, na co reagowała spanikowana Ariana lecząc go. Lysander przyjrzał się dokładniej emitowanym obrazom, byli wystawieni na próbę pokonania Atadny, ogromnego gada żyjącego w podziemiach Piekła, która nie była potulna jak Cerber. Zły osobnik uśmiechał się, na co Lysander wpatrzony w obraz odpowiedział po dłużej chwili. - Nikt. - Odparł. - Słucham? - Spytał mężczyzna całując nieprzytomna dziewczynę w czoło po czym wstał. - Nikt nie zostanie odesłany do Piekła. - Odparł ponownie syn Andersa uśmiechając się równie złośliwie jak zabijaka. - Dlaczego tak twierdzisz? - Spytał nieco zdziwiony osobnik. - Przecież Atadna zaraz ich rozgromi. Wojownik Albedanii nie posiada już jednej płowy zbroi, nawet widać trochę jego twarzy. Obrzydlistwo. - Być może i tak jest, ale jeżeli nawet jak przegrają to zostaną przeteleportowani do właściciela, czyli do mnie. - Wtedy syn Andersa z szybkością światła wykonał ruch do poderżnięcia wrogowi gardła. - O tym nie pomyślałeś, prawda? - Posiadam jeszcze jednego Asa w rękawie. - Rzekł po czym wyrwał się białowłosemu i pchnął go o ścianę co poskutkowało uderzeniem się w głowę. - Say bye, bye. W tym momencie można było usłyszeć załamanie się tyłu bariery. Ariana przeraziła się i zaciągnęła nieprzytomnego Waszyngtona za tył tworu smoka amestytowego oraz szafirowego. - Panno Ariano, niech panienka mnie poodboostuje. - Powiedział wojownik w zbroi Albdanii na co kuzynka córki Irvina skrzywiła się. - Przecież to odbije się na ... - Rób co mówię. - Burknął Dracan. -... Boost. Dało się słyszeć odgłos :" Boosto!" na co poprawił się stan bariery. Mężczyzna obserwował wszystko głaszcząc córkę Irvina, ona otworzyła lekko oczy. - Dracan... Pomóż... Mi... - Trzy słowa odbiły się w słuchu opiekuna. - Wiesz, że Cię kocham, prawda? - Wyszeptał. - Może kiedyś docenisz to, że jestem zobowiązany czuć coś więcej. Bariera załamała się, odpadła pierwsza ręka wojownika, posypały się kable. Nie było już ratunku. Witam wszystkich! Myślę, że napisałem znośnie. Zapraszam do pisania komentarzy i oceniania mojego opowiadania! Pozdrawiam! - Ku*wa... - Przeklnął szpetnie wojownik Albedanii. - Jesteśmy za słabi... Za... słabi... - Nie kłam! - Krzyknęła Ariana. - Jesteś silny! Naprawdę silny! Musisz dać radę! Kable wysypywały się tak szybko jak wodospad Niagara, było ich bardzo dużo, ponieważ ręce Dracana w całości były robione z części przeznaczonych dla maszyn, a nie ze specjalnego materiału dla jego gatunku. Twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego powoli podniósł się tworząc ze swojej drugiej dłoni miecz, zaczął szarżować na piekielnego stwora, który raz po raz unikał jego ciosów, ale nie najrzadziej obrywał bardzo mocno. Ariana starała się ciągnąć nieprzytomnego Waszyngtona po głębokim piachu, ale nie dawało to żadnego efektu, ze wściekłości zaczęły z jej oczu lecieć pojedyncze łzy. - Waszyngton! - Krzyknęła. - Musisz mi robić to akurat teraz kiedy mamy umrzeć! Wojownik kątem oka spojrzał na kuzynkę Diany, ale nie przerywał boju. Ogromna samica Atandy wyglądała jakby dostała szału, ponieważ miotała ogonem raz w jedną stronę, a raz w drugą. Tymczasem nieprzytomny Lysander leżał pod ścianą, czyli tam gdzie oberwał, a Diana sparaliżowana przez zaklęcie dalej leżała na kolanach zabijaki i oglądała to starcie nie mogąc nic zrobić. - To ja wam mówię, te słodycze były przepyszne! - Zachwalała wypieki Dalii Antigone. - Oj tam, oj tam. Lepsze Astarot robi. - Odparł charakter od pogody. - Ej... - Tutaj odezwała się Diana. - Nie pomagacie mi. - Inez jest jeszcze nie aktywna, a ja nie mam zamiaru naprawiać Dracusia. - Burknęła Antigone oblizując szpony z lukru. - Dalio! - Wrzasnęła Diana. - Ruszaj się, nie mamy czasu! Dalia podniosła się niechętnie z miejsca, ale po chwili znowu usiadła. - Nie chce mi się. - Powiedziała obojętnie zarazem bawiąc się włosami Antigone, które również były usmarowane od pudrowego lukru. Po paru chwilach można był usłyszeć jęk i przeciągnięcie się, Lysander powoli wstał i otrzepał się jakby nigdy nic. Rozłożył cztery pary skrzydeł, ale anielskich. - Długo mnie coś nie było, technika strasznie poszła do przodu. - Powiedział białowłosy. - Nie, nie wypuszczę Cię dopóki nie uwolnimy twoich przyjaciół i twojej dziewczyny. Zabijaka wytrzeszczył oczy, po czym cofnął się na czerwonym fotelu o cztery stopy. - Co to ma być?! - Krzyknął mężczyzna, a chłopak przechylił głowę. - Hybryda. - Odrzekł. - Jestem hybrydą. Astarot wpatrzona w osiem śnieżnobiałych, anielskich skrzydeł zamyśliła się. Chciała ruszyć się z miejsca, ale na razie jej kosa nie była potrzebna. - To nie jest twoja dziewczyna? Szkoda, bo całkiem niezła. - Rzekł spokojnie anioł po czym zaczął machać rękami przed sługami mężczyzny, na to one zamieniały si w pył i lądowały w postaci węgla na podłodze. - Dobrze Synie Andersa, czy czymkolwiek jesteś... - tutaj słowo się urwało. - Nie mów tyle, wydajesz się spragniony. - Chłopak z dwukolorowymi tęczówkami uśmiechnął się. - Może trochę święconej wody? - Po moim trupie! - Wrzasnął morderca i uruchomił portal znajdujący się na sali. Piach zaczął latać we wszystkie strony, kable, które wcześniej wysypały się zaczęły biec w stronę dziwnego lustra, Ariana krzyknęła przeraźliwie głośno, a Dracan już od dawna stracił drugie ramię, przez co był zmuszony walczyć nogami, ale nie było już czasu. - Naprawdę? - Spytał białowłosy unosząc brew. - Oklepane. - Ale wystarczająco dobre by pozbyć się wszystkich twoich sług. - Odparł. Kiedy dziewczyna usłyszała krzyk Dracana wybudziła się pod swoją pospolitą postacią, jedyne co posiadała to skrzydła, które umożliwiały jej dezorientację przeciwnika. - Twoja śpiąca królewna się obudziła. - Powiedział anioł. - Naprawdę nie spytasz jej o to? Młody! - Ja już nie wiem co się tutaj dzieje. - Powiedziała Diana, której do tej pory kręciło się w głowie. Po chwili zabójca został odesłany do Piekła, a bohaterowie dotarli na arenę. Zastali tam wojownika Albedanii, który nogami próbował przytrzymać się piachu, a jego szyje oplatały nogi kuzynki Diny, która trzymała nieprzytomnego czarnego kota. Kiedy demonica postanowiła podbiec do opiekuna jego porwało aż przed lustro. - Dracan! - Wykrzyknęła, po czym chwyciła nogę tworu smoków. - Damy radę, nie panikuj! - Boję się. - Powiedział cicho. - O Ciebie się boję, że tyle się dla mnie poświęcasz. - Spokojnie! - Odparła. - Dla Ciebie zrobię wszystko, pamiętasz? Jedyny procesor wojownika Albedanii zrobił się różowy, na odłamanej stronie jego hełmu pojawił się uśmiech. - To i tak już koniec. - Powiedział spoglądając na lustro. - Co ty bredzisz?! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna usiłując zaciągnąć Dracana choćby o metr od portalu. - Panicz Lysander został porwany na drugi koniec areny wraz z innymi, nie zdąży nam pomóc. - I tak się działo, anioł został rozpłaszczony jak mucha na drugiej stronie widowiska. - Przecież masz mnie! - Nie dasz rady, jesteś za słaba, a ja nie mam rąk, tylko kable. Nie uda się... - Tutaj Diana go pocałowała, aby przestał gadać, nie wiedziała co ją poniosło. Tydzień później można było ujrzeć twór smoka ametystowego oraz szafirowego z naprawionymi rękami, Waszyngtona zdrowego i wesołego, a Arianę spokojną i zaradną. Dało słyszeć się trzask drzwi, pięć zaklętych osobowości rzuciło pomięty, czarny płaszcz na fotel, za nią natychmiastowo wszedł Lysander, który chciał wszystko wyjaśnić. Dziewczyna weszła zakrążyła dwa kółka po czym skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju, wojownik Albedanii chwilę obserwował swoją Panią, a po tym bezradnego białowłosego. Diana okrążyła stara szafę i otworzyła drzwi balkonowe, po czym oparła się o nie. - Nawet nie próbuj. - Burknęła. Lysander chwycił się za skronie, a wtedy powoli wszedł Dracan. - Który już dzień z tobą nie rozmawia? - spytał wojownik Albedanii. - Już piąty, a jak z tobą? - odparł białowłosy - Czwarty. Lysander parsknął i otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale wojownik w zbroi Albedanii pokręcił głową na znak, że on chce coś powiedzieć. - Panienko Dalio, wiem, że panienka nie ma zamiaru mnie słuchać, ale proszę dać mi chwilę. - Mówił cicho Dracan. - Bałem się. Nigdy w życiu się tak nie bałem. Ten moment był nieunikniony, nie mieliśmy pojęcia co robimy, co będziemy robić, i czy w ogóle przeżyjemy. Przede wszystkim panienka powinna cieszyć się tym, że mamy pojęcie o tym, że Panicz Lysander posiada niezwykłą umiejętność. - Gdybyś nie wzbudził we mnie Inez to już by Cię nie było, sługo. - Powiedziała Diana kładąc duży nacisk na słowo "sługa". - Inez pojawia się wtedy jak ktoś mnie zauroczy. Miałeś powód, wydałeś się. - Ale to nie wyjaśnia tego, że musisz być wściekła na mnie. - Rzekł Lysander po czym przybliżył się do córki Irvin'a, która zamieniając się w Astarot o kamiennym wyrazie twarzy osadziła ostrze kosy pod jego szyją, wystraszył się. - Bo mamusia uciekła z aniołkiem. - Wyszeptał cichy charakter. - Jest jeszcze coś czego nie wiem? Białowłosy westchnął po czym przymknął oczy. Wokół niego pojawiły się pięć duchów, Każdy z inną parą skrzydeł, lecz ostatni duch nie posiadał ich i był całkowicie rozmazany, wydawał się bardzo senny. Pozostałe duchy uśmiechały się i tryskały żywotnością, jeden z nich posiadał motyle skrzydła, drugi zaś ważkowate, pozostałe demoniczne oraz aniele. Po chwili hybryda z różnorodnymi tęczówkami otworzyła oczy, a podobizny rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. - Prawdziwy Lysander nie istnieje już od trzystu lat. W siedemnastym wieku wstąpiłem w jego ciało pod postacią syna Andersa, pozostałe podobizny są wynikiem pomieszania osobowości. - Uśmiechnął się, ale smutnie, byle jak. - Każdy z nich posiada inny tatuaż, ja go nie mam. Astarot podeszła do syna Andersa i przytuliła go po czym rozpłakała się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - My... Rozumiemy... Rozumiemy... Cię... - Słowa urywały się, ale hybryda wiedziała o co jej chodzi, jego demonica miała w sobie zaklęte pięć sióstr od czasów wczesnych Chrześcijan. Procesory Dracana cały czas w purpurze dawały oznakę zazdrości, a on sam już od dawna siedział na kanapie ze złożonymi rękami na piersi i głową zwróconą w lewo, czyli w okno. Waszyngton cały czas z opatrunkiem na głowie i podbitym okiem siedział tuż obok niego pochłaniając zaskakującą lekturę Stephena King'a pt. " Cmentarz Zwieżąt", a raz po raz spoglądał na zamyślonego Wojownika Albedanii, który ramiona miał poobwijane grubą taśmą. - Mam ochotę na pizzę. - Powiedział obojętnie przerzucając kolejną stronę książki. - Ale taką z cukrem pudrem, cukierkami i kremem orzechowym. - To zjedz sobie placek. - Odparł dość niskim głosem Dracan. - Zazdrosny o swoją "Panią"? - Zachichotał Mały Szatan zamykając książkę. Twór smoka amestytowego oraz szafirowego milczał. - Oj, nie bądź taki jadowity. Chcę pomóc, a już i tak wszystko doszczętnie spierd*liłeś. - Tutaj kot zaniósł się tak głośnym śmiechem, że o mało nie spadł z kanapy. - Nie zakłócaj ciszy, bo komary straszysz. - Mruknął Dracan. - Żałuję tego, że nie pogoniłem tego cienia... Wtedy bym zdążył odciągnąć panienkę Dianę od kręgu. Jestem słaby. - Bo nie potrafisz być brutalny. - zakończył rozmowę Waszyngton. - Musisz się nauczyć. Witam! Ta część mi się tak zepsuła, że moja kuzynka czytając ją w moim notatniku łapała się za głowę, ale mam nadzieję, że się podobała. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania. Pozdrawiam. =Od autora= ''Witajcie! Będzie to moja pierwsza powieść, którą tutaj napiszę. Edytować nauczyłem się już wcześniej na innych stronach gdzie próbowałem zamieszczać inne swoje opowiadania, ale zawsze kończyło się to klęską. Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie spodoba się wam i z chęcią będziecie oczekiwać na nowe rozdziały. '' Rozdziały będą dodawane wtedy kiedy znajdę czas by wydać tutaj swoją wenę. =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Diana" by Azuma312? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Przygodowe Kategoria:Romans